powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Octi Evil
''Octi Evil ''is the 3rd episode of season 1. This episode also marks the first appearance of HIM. Synopsis Blossom and Buttercup's relationship is under strain as a result of Blossom's dogmatic leadership and Buttercup's recklessness. The two begin arguing which in turn causes Bubbles to seek refuge in her doll, Octi who starts talking to her. But Bubbles is unaware that the evil villain, Him is manipulating her into psychologically destroying the Powerpuff Girls. Plot In this episode, the relationship of the girls are being strained from the stress of being superheroes. Blossom and Buttercup bicker, which, in turn, upsets Bubbles. She shelters herself away in her room... not knowing the evil watching her. Him, upset at the girls' knack for winning against evil, their passion to oppose evil, sickens and disheartens him. Upset, he hatches his own scheme. Taking advantage of Bubble's sadness, he grabs his microphone, and pretends to be the voice of Octi, Bubbles' stuffed octopus doll. After earning her trust, he turns the girls against each other, forcing his opinions over Bubbles'. This snowballs into Him controlling Bubbles' small toy, destroying Townsville. He is defeated when the peace between Blossom and Buttercup is restored. Quotes :Narrator: So, after saving the day, the girls return home for some peace and quiet. :Blossom: SHUT UP, BUTTERCUP! :Narrator: Well, maybe not. :Buttercup '(to Blossom): No, you shut up! :'Blossom: (to Buttercup): You shut up! :Professor: Girls, stop that arguing. ---- :has just exploded leaving "HIM" defeated after Blossom and Buttercup made up and rescued Bubbles :Buttercup: (from inside the house) Phew. I'm glad that's over. Hey, Blossom, I'm sorry about fighting with you. :to the girls in beanbag chairs :Blossom: Me, too. You know, we're lucky to have a sister like Bubbles, who was only trying to remind us that we're a team. :Buttercup: Yeah, and that any personal differences we've got shouldn't stop us from saving the day and stuff. :Bubbles: (giggles) For all my hard work, I'' should be the leader. :and Buttercup are a little surprised by this, then the girls all laugh'' :Narrator: (chuckles) You tell 'em, Bubbles. (the standard end shot comes up) So once again, the day is saved - thanks to the Powerpuff Girls. Trivia *This is the first appearance of Him. But not only that, this is also the first time he uses Bubbles, the second being All Chalked Up, and this is HIM's first appearance in a 11-minute episode, the last being in Custody Battle. *By date of episode's release, this is the first time Blossom and Buttercup argue, but chronically, it is the second, the first being the movie. *This is the first episode to have Octi's name in the episode title, the second being Octi-Gone. *Goof: After Bubbles is taken away with Octi, Blossom appears to be in the bedroom, but is oblivious to Bubbles being taken away. *The girls don't fight Him. He just seems to be defeated by unknown flames. *There is a "Powerpuff Girls Z" episode called "IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF HIM" with somewhat of the same plot. *When Blossom and Buttercup are telling each other to shut up, they're speaking in one another's voices. *HIM's plans are similar to the devil's plan: to tempt everyone into chaos and evil, exploiting weaknesses to destroy lives. This further implies that HIM is the devil in the show. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1